


Wrong Time, Wrong Person

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นเข้ามาเป็นสะใภ้สกุลหวง หวังใช้ชีวิตร่วมกับสวี่ซีอย่างสงบสุข กระทั่งกว้านเฮิงเข้ามาในชีวิตของเขา และแสดงให้เขาเห็นว่า ใครกันแน่คือ 'คู่ชีวิต' ตัวจริงของเต๋อจวิ้น





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> แฟนฟิกชั่นเรื่องนี้เกิดจากการสุ่มใน shindanmaker
> 
> เขียนเรื่องเกี่ยวกับ เฮนจวิ้น โดยใช้คีย์เวิร์ด  
1\. "กลับมาแล้ว"  
2\. คนขี้โกหก  
3\. โอเมก้าเวิร์ส

**เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นจดจำวินาทีที่ก้าวเท้าเข้ามาในบ้านสกุลหวงได้เป็นอย่างดี**

รอยยิ้มยินดีวาดประดับใบหน้าของทุกผู้คนใต้ร่มเงาของสกุลหวง ญาติพี่น้อง ผู้ใหญ่ทุกฝ่าย บริวารทุกนายต่างพากันสรรเสริญถึงการก้าวเข้ามาเป็น ‘สะใภ้ใหญ่’ ของเขา คุณและคุณนายหวงมอบสินสอดให้บ้านเขาเป็นจำนวนเงินอันนับไม่ถ้วน หรือจะให้เปรียบเทียบให้เห็นภาพ มันก็มากมายพอที่จะทำให้สองสามีภรรยาแซ่เซียวออกเดินทางรอบโลกได้ทั้งปีโดยแทบไม่สะเทือนเงินเก็บที่มีอยู่ ขณะที่พ่อแม่สุขสบาย เต๋อจวิ้นอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของหวงสวี่ซีผู้เป็นสามี -- แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงในนามเท่านั้น

เป็นที่รู้กันดีว่าสกุลหวงเป็นผู้ปกครองที่แท้จริงของมณฑลนี้ มีอำนาจล้นฟาเสียยิ่งกว่ารัฐบาลท้องถิ่นเอง และยิ่งได้รับการนับหน้าถือตาว่าเป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าเก่าแก่ที่อยู่เคียงคู่แผ่นดินใหญ่มายาวนาน สมกับที่มีเชื้อสายของขุนนางที่รับใช้ใกล้ชิดราชวงศ์มาตั้งแต่ยังไม่ล่มสลาย แม้ในปัจจุบันจะไม่มีราชวงศ์ให้รับใช้แล้ว แต่เครือข่ายของสกุลหวงก็ยังกว้างขวางมากพอที่จะทำให้มีกินมีใช้ไปอีกหลายรุ่น ดังนั้นการที่คุณและคุณนายหวงมาถูกอกถูกใจเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นและทาบทามให้มาเป็นสะใภ้จึงเรียกได้ว่า ไม่ต่างอะไรกับหนูตกถังข้าวสาร

บ้านสกุลเซียวไม่ได้ยากจนอะไร แต่เมื่อเทียบกับสกุลหวง เขาก็เหมือนมดปลวกโดยแท้

“อยากได้อะไรก็บอกฉัน” สวี่ซีกระซิบ ด้วยระยะอันใกล้ชิดก็ดังพอที่เขาจะได้ยิน “ไม่ต้องเกรงใจ”

_เราไม่ได้รักกัน_ หรืออย่างน้อยสำหรับเซียวเต๋อจวิ้น เขาก็ไม่ได้รักใคร่ชอบพอแบบฉันท์สามีภรรยากับหวงสวี่ซี อีกฝ่ายเป็นอัลฟ่าที่ดี ไม่ป่าเถื่อนรุนแรงเหมือนอัลฟ่าคนอื่น ๆ ที่เขาเคยพบเจอ แต่ก็ไม่ได้มีความพิสวาสอะไรขึ้นในความรู้สึกหรือสัญชาตญาณของเขา สวี่ซีให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนหลักยึดที่พึ่งพาได้ ซึ่งเต๋อจวิ้นก็คิดว่าดี อย่างน้อยก็ดีกว่าการแต่งงานกับคนที่เกลียดขี้หน้า

ยิ่งเป็นโอเมก้าที่สถานะต่ำที่สุดในสังคมนี้ การพบเจออัลฟ่าแบบหวงสวี่ซี จะเรียกว่าสวรรค์ทรงโปรดก็ไม่ผิด

“…ไม่จำเป็นต้องกอดฉันก็ได้นะ” เขาว่า ยกมือขึ้นแตะอ้อมแขนที่พาดตนอยู่ “รู้ว่านายไม่ได้อยากทำ”

พอเขาบอก สวี่ซีก็ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาลูบผิวแก้มเขาเบา ๆ ตอนแรก ๆ ที่เพิ่งเจอกันพวกเขาทำตัวไม่ถูกเลย แต่พอนานวันเข้า เจอหน้ากันทุกวัน นอนเตียงเดียวกันทุกคืน ก็รู้สึกคุ้นไม้คุ้นมือกันไปเอง แค่ไม่ได้มีอะไรเกินเลยระหว่างกันก็เท่านั้น

“ก็ต้องให้กลิ่นฉันติดหรือเปล่า ไม่อย่างนั้นก็รู้กันหมดสิว่าเราสองคนไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน”

เต๋อจวิ้นถอนหายใจ ลุกจากที่นอนขึ้นมานั่งมองหน้าคนพูด

“เขาเรียกว่าเป็นแค่ในนาม”

“หรืออยากเป็นทางพฤตินัยด้วย?”

“อยากตายเหรอ หวงสวี่ซี”

สวี่ซีหัวเราะเบา ๆ แล้วดึงให้เขาล้มลงตัวลงนอน

เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นเหม่อมองเพดานสีแดงคล้ำประดับประดาด้วยไฟ และม่านสีเข้มที่ล้อมรอบเตียงสี่เสา สกุลหวงยิ่งใหญ่เพียงไหน เข้ามายลห้องนอนของลูกชายคนโตก็เห็นชัดแล้ว

“กอดอาจวิ้นก็เหมือนกอดตุ๊กตา” สวี่ซีว่า ซบหน้าลงกับไหล่เขา “หอมด้วย”

“เหอะ” เต๋อจวิ้นแค่นลมหายใจ “หยุดพูดได้แล้ว”

“งั้นก็นอนสักที พรุ่งนี้กว้านเฮิงกลับมา ต้องต้อนรับอีกไม่ใช่หรือไง”

เต๋อจวิ้นได้แต่พยักหน้ารับเออออในความมืด ก่อนจะข่มตาหลับลงบ้าง

_กว้านเฮิง_ ชื่อที่เขาแทบไม่ได้ยินในบ้านสกุลหวง ใช่ว่าเป็นคนไม่สำคัญ แต่เพราะไม่ได้อยู่ในบ้านนี้ต่างหากจึงไม่มีความจำเป็นที่จะต้องเอ่ยถึง เต๋อจวิ้นไม่เคยพบหน้าอีกฝ่ายชัด ๆ สักครั้ง งานแต่งเขาก็ไม่โผล่มา ทั้งที่มีศักดิ์เป็นลูกชายของอาของสวี่ซีแท้ ๆ สวี่ซีเล่าให้ฟังว่าอีกฝ่ายวุ่นวายอยู่กับธุระที่มาเก๊า นาน ๆ จะกลับบ้านที่แผ่นดินใหญ่ที แม้แต่ตัวสวี่ซีเองก็ไม่ได้พบหน้ามาหลายปีแล้ว

ไม่มีรูปของกว้านเฮิงอยู่ในบ้านด้วย เต๋อจวิ้นเดาไม่ออกเลยว่าอีกคนจะเป็นอย่างไร

เขาคิดอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อย แล้วก็ผล็อยหลับไปในอ้อมแขนของหวงสวี่ซี

\--

**เช้าวันใหม่เริ่มต้นขึ้นพร้อมกับความวุ่นวาย**

เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นคุมคนจัดงานเลี้ยงต้อนรับการกลับมาของ _หวงกว้านเฮิง_ ตั้งแต่พระอาทิตย์ยังไม่โผล่พ้นขอบฟ้า สาละวนกับการชิมอาหารและเตรียมข้าวของที่จำเป็น หวงสวี่ซีตื่นขึ้นมาตอนสาย แวะมาหาเขาที่ครัวพร้อมน้ำเย็น ๆ หนึ่งแก้วและการทักทายด้วยอ้อมกอดแน่น ๆ จนเขาจมหายเข้าไปในแผ่นอกกว้างหนึ่งที เพราะแบบนี้บริวารในบ้านถึงได้คิดว่าพวกเขารักกันหวานชื่นและคงมีทายาทให้สกุลหวงเร็ว ๆ นี้ ทั้งที่ความจริงก็แค่กอดกันเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากกว่านั้นสักนิด

กว่าจะจัดเตรียมของเสร็จก็ใกล้เที่ยง สวี่ซีที่เป็นเจ้าบ้านยังอุตส่าห์มาช่วยเขาอีก พอบอกว่าไม่ต้องก็ตอบกลับมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มว่า “จะให้คุณลำบากคนเดียวได้ยังไง” ก็เลยปล่อยตามเลย ให้พวกบ่าวผู้หญิงหัวเราะคิกคักกันกับคำพูดเหมือนหลุดออกมาจากละคร ส่วนเต๋อจวิ้นก็ส่ายหน้ายิ้ม ๆ แล้วมาเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเตรียมต้อนรับแขกคนสำคัญของวันนี้

ตามกำหนดเวลาที่หวงกว้านเฮิงแจ้งมา เขาจะมาถึงบ้านราวบ่ายโมง เป็นช่วงอาหารกลางวันพอดี สำรับต่าง ๆ จัดเตรียมไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว เมื่อเขามาถึงเต๋อจวิ้นและสวี่ซีจะเป็นคนไปต้อนรับ พาไปรอที่ห้องรับแขก ให้สวี่ซีพูดคุยกับกว้านเฮิงไปแล้วเต๋อจวิ้นจะไปเชิญบรรดาญาติผู้ใหญ่มาร่วมรับประทานอาหารกลางวันด้วย พอพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตากันก็กินเลี้ยงจนเสร็จงานจึงแยกย้าย นี่คือสิ่งที่เขาต้องทำวันนี้

เต๋อจวิ้นสวมกี่เพ้าชายสีน้ำเงินสดใสปักดิ้นทองลายมังกร ยืนเคียงข้างกับหวงสวี่ซีที่สวมกี่เพ้าสีดำปักดิ้นทองลายมังกรคู่กันอยู่หน้าบ้าน เวลาหนึ่งนาฬิกา รถหรูสีดำก็จอดเทียบหน้าประตู

บ่าวชายคนหนึ่งวิ่งไปเปิดประตูรถให้ แล้วเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นก็ได้เห็น ‘หวงกว้านเฮิง’ เป็นครั้งแรก

ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงโปร่ง อาจจะไม่สูงเท่าสวี่ซีแต่สูงกว่าเขา ตาโค้งเป็นทรงสวยรับกับคิ้วเข้มพาดเฉียง จมูกเป็นรูปพอเหมาะพอดีราวกับจับปั้น ทำให้เครื่องหน้าเขาดูโดดเด่นไปหมด แม้จะไม่ได้คมเข้มแบบสวี่ซี แต่ไม่ได้ห่างไกลกับคำว่าหน้าตาดีเหมือนรูปปั้นเลย เพราะเขาทำให้เต๋อจวิ้นนึกถึงรูปสลักจริง ๆ

อีกฝ่ายสวมสูทสีเทาแบบฝรั่ง พอเห็นสวี่ซีก็ร้องว่า “กลับมาแล้ว!” แล้วโผเข้ากอดกันเหมือนเด็ก ๆ ก่อนจะหันมาเห็นเขา

วินาทีที่สบตากัน เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นนึกถึงเรื่องราวที่เล่าต่อกันมาในหมู่อัลฟ่าและโอเมก้า

_ เรื่องของ ‘คู่ชีวิต’_

ความรู้สึกบางอย่างแล่นปราด และเขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายก็คงรู้สึกเหมือนกัน คิ้วเข้มขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะฉีกยิ้มให้เขาอย่างมีมารยาท

“พี่สะใภ้ สวัสดีครับ”

“สวัสดีครับ น้องกว้านเฮิง”

พวกเขาจับมือทักทายกันตามมารยาทสากล ชั่วจังหวะที่ผิวเนื้อสัมผัสกัน เต๋อจวิ้นรู้สึกราวกับถูกไฟช็อต แต่จำต้องฝืนจับมือตอบ หากเขาสะบัดทิ้งคงเสียมารยาทน่าดู และสวี่ซีก็อาจจะสงสัย

พวกเขาจับมือกันพร้อมกับฉีกยิ้มให้กันแบบฝืน ๆ พอผละออกจากกัน สวี่ซีก็กว้านเฮิงไปที่ห้องรับแขก

เต๋อจวิ้นมองแผ่นหลังของสามีและญาติผู้น้องหายลับไปในมุมทางเดิน แล้วก็ส่ายหน้ากับตัวเองไล่ความคิดสะระตะออกไป ก่อนจะรีบไปตามญาติผู้ใหญ่ให้มาร่วมโต๊ะ

\--

**มื้ออาหารต้อนรับการกลับมาของหวงกว้านเฮิงผ่านไปได้อย่างสวยงาม** เต๋อจวิ้นในฐานะแม่งานได้รับคำชื่นชมจากทุกฝ่ายอย่างดี อาหารถูกปากทุกคน ญาติ ๆ พากันสรรเสริญตัวเขา สวี่ซี และพ่อแม่ของพวกเขาไปเรื่อยเปื่อย ซึ่งเต๋อจวิ้นก็น้อมรับทุกคำชมไว้อย่างยินดียิ่ง

กว้านเฮิงจะพักอยู่ที่บ้านเป็นเวลาหนึ่งสัปดาห์ก่อนและไปเที่ยวเยอรมัน แล้วค่อยกลับไปทำงานที่มาเก๊าต่อ ได้ยินจากสวี่ซีว่านี่เป็นช่วงพักร้อนที่กว้านเฮิงสะสมไว้ พอได้เวลาก็ใช้ให้เต็มที่ แล้วค่อยไปลุยงานต่อ

เต๋อจวิ้นได้ยินมาพักใหญ่แล้วว่ากิจการคาสิโนของสกุลหวงที่มาเก๊าทำเงินได้เป็นกอบเป็นกำ ส่วนหนึ่งก็เป็นผลงานของฝีมือของหวงกว้านเฮิงคนนี้นั่นเอง

ตกเย็นพวกเขารับประทานอาหารกัน สวี่ซีขอตัวออกไปสังสรรค์กับเพื่อนที่ไม่เจอกันหลายเดือน จึงเป็นเวลาในรอบครึ่งปีที่เต๋อจวิ้นได้อยู่กับตัวเองลำพังหลังจากแต่งเข้ามาในบ้าน เขาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งในห้องหนังสือของสวี่ซี ใช้เวลานี้ทำสิ่งที่อยากทำที่สุดแต่อดทนไม่ทำมาตลอดหกเดือน

ร้องเพลง

ไม่ใช่การร้องอย่างตั้งใจอะไร เป็นการร้องเพื่อระบายความกดดันเสียมากกว่า เขานอนแผ่กลางพื้นห้อง พึมพำทำนองเพลงอะไรก็ตามที่ลอยเข้ามาในหัว ตั้งแต่เข้ามาในบ้านนี้เขาไม่ได้ร้องเพลงเลยสักครั้ง นอกจากจะไม่มีเวลาแล้ว เขาก็ไม่นึกอยากบอกใครเรื่องความสามารถในการขับร้องของตนด้วย อยากให้มันเป็นสิ่งพิเศษที่อยู่กับเขาเฉพาะเวลาที่เขาอยากอยู่กับตัวเองเสียมากกว่า

เต๋อจวิ้นนอนมองเพดาน ปล่อยให้เสียงของตนลอยวนในห้องหนังสือที่เก็บเสียงนี้ เมื่อไฟบนเพดานชักจะสว่างเกินไปก็หลับตาร้องเพลงเบา ๆ โดยไม่รู้เลยว่ามีคนเข้ามาในห้อง

และมาหยุดยืนอยู่ข้างเขา ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนมานั่งขัดสมาธิข้างคนที่นอนแผ่อยู่

“…เพลงอะไร”

เต๋อจวิ้นได้ยินเสียงเอ่ยถาม

เขาลืมตาโพลง ผุดลุกขึ้นทันที ก่อนจะผงะจนแทบชิดกำแพงเมื่อพบว่าคนที่เข้ามาคือกว้านเฮิง

“น้องกว้านเฮิง”

“ขอโทษที่เสียมารยาทเข้ามาตอนพี่สะใภ้กำลังทำตัวตามสบายน่ะครับ แต่เพลงเพราะดี อดเข้ามาฟังไม่ได้ นึกว่าพี่เปิดเพลงเสียอีก ว่าจะขอแผ่นไปฟังหน่อย”

เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ รู้สึกได้เลยว่าตัวเองทำตัวไม่ถูก อาจจะอ้าปากค้างนิด ๆ ด้วย

“…ผมร้องเองน่ะ ไม่ใช่เพลงที่เปิดแผ่น”

“เหรอครับ”

กว้านเฮิงพยักหน้ารับรู้ ก่อนจะยิ้มให้เขา

“เพราะดีนะครับ”

อ่า...

บรรยากาศแปลก ๆ โรยตัวอยู่ระหว่างพวกเขา นับตั้งแต่แต่เข้าบ้านนี้มา เต๋อจวิ้นไม่ได้มีโอกาสจะอยู่ตามลำพังกับใครสองต่อสองเลย โดยเฉพาะพวกอัลฟ่า แล้วหวงกว้านเฮิงก็เป็นพวกที่มองจากนอกเมืองเข้ามาก็รู้ว่าเป็นอัลฟ่าแน่นอนแบบไม่ต้องสืบ สกุลหวงมีโอเมก้านับหัวได้ เบต้ายิ่งแล้วใหญ่ แทบไม่มีโผล่มา

“ผมว่า ผมออกไปดีกว่า”

เต๋อจวิ้นทำท่าจะลุก แต่ไม่ทัน กว้านเฮิงคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ก่อน ชั่วจังหวะนั้นราวกับเวลาหยุดเดินอีกรอบ

เขาไม่อยากจะยอมรับ แต่เขาคิดว่านี่ต้องใช่แน่ ๆ ความรู้สึกแบบนี้ ไม่น่าจะเป็นอย่างอื่นไปได้

“…พี่ก็รู้สึกใช่ไหมครับ”

หวงกว้านเฮิงกระซิบเสียงเบา ไม่รู้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่ใบหน้าคมนั้นเข้ามาใกล้จนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจร้อนระผิวแก้ม เต๋อจวิ้นแทบกลั้นหายใจเมื่อสบกับนัยน์ตาสีเข้มนั่นตรง ๆ

“…รู้สึกอะไร...”

“ผมกับพี่สะใภ้ เรามีอะไรเชื่อมกันอยู่ใช่ไหมครับ”

เต๋อจวิ้นไม่ตอบ เขานึกอยากหลบตาแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้ กว้านเฮิงเลื่อนมือจากข้อมือเขามาเป็นเกาะเกี่ยวนิ้วไว้ ไล้นิ้ววนไปมาบนหลังข้อมือ

เพียงแค่นั้นก็ทำให้เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นรู้สึกหายใจติดขัด

“…พี่รู้เรื่องคู่ชีวิตของอัลฟ่ากับโอเมก้าใช่ไหมครับ”

“…”

“พี่ไม่ใช่คู่ชีวิตของสวี่ซีใช่ไหม และเขาก็ยังไม่ได้ประทับตราด้วย ผมรู้นะ”

มืออีกข้างที่ว่างของหวงกว้านเฮิงแตะเบา ๆ ที่หลังคอเขา เต๋อจวิ้นสะดุ้งเหมือนโดนของร้อนนาบผิว แต่เขาหนีไปไม่ได้เพราะกว้านเฮิงยังยึดข้อมือข้างหนึ่งของเขาไว้ได้อย่างแน่นหนา

“ทำยังไงดีล่ะครับ ดูเหมือนผมจะเป็นคู่ชีวิตของพี่นะ”

“อย่าพูดเองเออเอง”

“พิสูจน์ไหมล่ะครับ”

“ยัง—”

คำถามยังไม่พ้นริมฝีปาก มันก็ถูกกลืนหายไปด้วยความเคลื่อนไหวอันรวดเร็วของหวงกว้านเฮิง มือข้างที่เคยแตะหลังคอเขาอย่างแผ่วเบาเปลี่ยนมาเป็นยึดต้นคอเขาไว้แน่น ให้เขารับสัมผัสร้อนแรงจากริมฝีปากได้รูปนั่น เต๋อจวิ้นตาเบิกโพลง กำหมัดแน่นหมายจะชกให้อีกฝ่ายล้มลงไปแต่หวงกว้านเฮิงคว้าข้อมือทั้งสองของเขารวบไว้ด้วยกัน และกดจูบซ้ำไปมาจนเต๋อจวิ้นรู้สึกประหลาด จากความเจ็บที่ริมฝีปากกลายเป็นความวาบหวาม และมีความรู้สึกอื่น ๆ แทรกขึ้นมาเต็มไปหมด จนเขาขมวดคิ้ว

“พอ—พอก่อน...”

เขาพยายามเปล่งเสียงพูดออกมาจนอีกฝ่ายยอมผละออก เต๋อจวิ้นหอบหายใจหนัก ตักตวงอากาศที่ถูกช่วงชิงไปราวกับคนกระหายน้ำ เขาเหลือบมองคนตรงหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกมากมาย และมันคงอัดแน่นในแววตาจนหวงกว้านเฮิงหัวเราะเบา ๆ

“ผมจะบอกอะไรให้นะครับ พี่สะใภ้”

“…”

“ผมเองก็คบใครมามาก พอจะมีประสบการณ์ว่าแค่คู่นอนกับคู่ชีวิตมันต่างกันยังไง”

“ยะ—ยังไง”

“แล้วผมก็คิดว่าพี่น่ะ” หวงกว้านเฮิงเกลี่ยนิ้วลงบนริมฝีปากเขาเบา ๆ “น่าจะแยกออกเหมือนกัน ใช่ไหมครับ”

ในห้องหนังสืออันเก็บเสียง เต๋อจวิ้นไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรเลย นอกจากเสียงหอบหายใจของตนเอง

“ทีนี้ พอจะพิสูจน์ได้ไหมล่ะครับ ว่าผมคือคู่ชีวิตของพี่ ไม่ใช่สวี่ซี”

และคำพูดของหวงกว้านเฮิงดังสะท้อนอยู่ในห้อง

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ดอกไป่เหอ = ดอกลิลลี่

**“ยังไม่นอนอีกเหรอ”**

เสียงสวี่ซีดังขึ้นตามด้วยน้ำหนักมือที่วางลงบนศีรษะ เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นละสายตาจากหนังสือในมือไปมองหน้าสามี เห็นริ้วรอยแดง ๆ พาดผิวแก้มของคนตัวสูง

“ดื่มมาเหรอ”

“นิดหน่อย แต่ไม่เมาหรอก”

พูดจบก็ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงฝั่งตัวเอง มือยังคงลูบผมเขาไปมาอย่างเพลิดเพลินราวกับมันเป็นไหมชั้นดี จนเต๋อจวิ้นต้องปิดหนังสือลง

“ฉันกวนเหรอ”

“อ่านไม่รู้เรื่องแล้ว เล่นลูบผมแบบนี้เป็นใครก็ต้องง่วงทั้งนั้น”

สวี่ซีหัวเราะ

เต๋อจวิ้นวางหนังสือลงข้างเตียง สวี่ซีผละมือจากเขาไปแล้ว พอหันกลับมาก็เห็นอีกฝ่ายนั่งจ้องหน้าเขาอยู่

“อะไรเหรอ”

“เปล่า” ว่าพลางเลื่อนมือมาลูบแก้มเขาเบา ๆ ดูจะเป็นสิ่งที่สวี่ซีชอบทำนักหนา

“ไปอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าได้แล้ว เหม็นเหล้า”

“จริงเหรอ” ไม่ว่าเปล่า ขยับหน้าเข้ามาใกล้เขาจนได้กลิ่นสุราจากลมหายใจ “ฉันไม่เห็นได้กลิ่นอะไรเลย”

“จมูกตายหรือไง”

“ได้กลิ่นแต่นายเนี่ย อาจวิ้น ไปทำอะไรมาหรือเปล่า ทำไมเหมือนตัวหอมขึ้น”

เต๋อจวิ้นขมวดคิ้ว “จะทำอะไร ไปอาบน้ำเร็ว ๆ ไม่งั้นก็ไปนอนที่อื่นเลย เหม็น”

“ก็ได้ ๆ”

สวี่ซีหัวเราะร่า แล้วลุกออกไปเข้าห้องน้ำ

เต๋อจวิ้นมองจนแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่ายหายไป จึงถอนหายใจออกมา ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ว่ากลิ่นที่แรงขึ้นนี่เกิดจากอะไร ก็เพราะโดนอัลฟ่าคู่ชีวิตกระตุ้นอย่างไรล่ะ แค่กว้านเฮิง_จูบ_เขานิดเดียวก็เป็นถึงขั้นนี้ เต๋อจวิ้นกลัวเหลือเกินว่าถ้าถึงรอบการฮีตครั้งหน้า ทุกอย่างต้องแย่กว่านี้แน่ ๆ

หวังว่ากวานเฮิงจะออกไปจากบ้านนี้ก่อนจะถึงวันนั้น

—

**เช้าวันต่อมา** เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นดำเนินกิจวัตรประจำวันเช่นทุกวันตั้งแต่เขาเข้ามาอยู่ในบ้านสกุลหวง

ตื่นตั้งแต่ตีห้าครึ่ง มาช่วยพวกบ่าวผู้หญิงเตรียมอาหารเช้าและคิดเมนูเผื่อไว้ของทั้งวัน จัดสำรับต่าง ๆ เสร็จก็อาบน้ำอาบท่าเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าไปปลุกสวี่ซีที่มักจะตื่นประมาณเจ็ดโมงเสมอ ช่วยสวี่ซีแต่งตัวแล้วกินข้าวเช้าด้วยกันตอนแปดโมง จากนั้นสวี่ซีจะออกไปทำงาน เขาก็อยู่จัดการงานที่บ้าน ดูแลค่าใช้จ่าย ดูของที่ต้องซื้อเข้ามาเติม จัดแจงเตรียมของที่ต้องใช้สำหรับกรณีฉุกเฉินต่าง ๆ เป็นความวุ่นวายที่เจอทุกวันจนเคยชิน

แรก ๆ เขาปรับตัวได้ยากมาก เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นก็เติบโตมาในแบบผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง แม้จะรู้ว่าสักวันคงต้องเจออัลฟ่าคู่ชีวิตของตนเอง แต่ก็ไม่เคยคิดจะเตรียมบ้านเรือนในสถานะของ ‘ภรรยา’ ตามคติคนตะวันออกสักนิด แต่โชคดีที่ที่บ้านสวี่ซีเข้าใจและเอ็นดูเขามากพอ สวี่ซีเองก็ฝากฝังคนในบ้านให้ดูแลเขาจนเขารู้ว่าต้องทำอะไรบ้าง บอกแล้วว่าการอยู่ในบ้านสกุลหวงน่ะ ถ้ามองข้ามเรื่องที่พวกเขาไม่ได้รักกันมากจริง ๆ เต๋อจวิ้นก็ไม่มีปัญหากับสิ่งที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้เลย

เว้นก็แต่ คนที่จู่ ๆ ก็ปรากฏตัวขึ้นมา

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ สวี่ซี พี่สะใภ้”

หวงกว้านเฮิงเดินยิ้มเข้ามาในห้องอาหารในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตแขนยาวสีขาวและกางเกงขายาวทรงสุภาพ มีสูทสีเดียวกับกางเกงพาดอยู่บนแขน ท่าทางเหมือนจะออกไปข้างนอก

“กว้านเฮิง เป็นไงบ้าง นอนหลับสบายดีไหม”

อีกฝ่ายทิ้งตัวลงนั่งเก้าอี้ทางขวาของสวี่ซีที่นั่งอยู่หัวโต๊ะ เท่ากับว่านั่งตรงข้ามเขา

พอสบตากัน กว้านเฮิงก็ยิ้มกว้าง

“หลับสบายดี พี่สะใภ้เตรียมห้องให้อย่างดีเลย”

“อาจวิ้นก็เก่งแบบนี้แหละ”

เต๋อจวิ้นได้แต่ยิ้มรับคำชมนั้น

“ว่าแต่วันนี้จะไปไหนเหรอ” สวี่ซีถาม “เห็นมีสูทด้วย”

“นัดเพื่อนไว้อะ ไม่เจอกันนาน ว่าจะออกไปหาหน่อย วันนี้นายไปทำงานใช่ไหม”

เจ้าบ้านพยักหน้ารับ “กว่าจะกลับก็เย็นเลย ไปหาอะไรกินกันข้างนอกไหม”

กว้านเฮิงเลิกคิ้ว แล้วหันมามองเต๋อจวิ้น ก่อนจะอมยิ้ม

“กินบ้านนี่แหละ กับข้าวฝีมือพี่สะใภ้อร่อยดี”

“อร่อยที่สุดในมณฑลนี้แล้ว”

ฟังสวี่ซีอวยแล้วเต๋อจวิ้นก็ถอนหายใจขำ ๆ

“แล้วพี่สะใภ้ไม่ออกไปไหนบ้างเหรอ อยู่แต่บ้านไม่เบื่อหรือไง”

“เอ๊ะ?”

เต๋อจวิ้นที่กำลังจะใช้ตะเกียบคีบหมูเข้าปากตัวเองถึงกับชะงัก

“นั่นสินะ” สวี่ซีพยักหน้าพลางทำท่าครุ่นคิด แล้วก็หันมามองเขา “ออกไปข้างนอกบ้างก็ได้นะคุณ เบื่อตายเลยอยู่แต่ในบ้าน”

“ในบ้านมีอะไรให้ทำเยอะออก ไหนจะเตรียมของ...”

“เอาน่าคุณ นาน ๆ ออกไปที พ่อแม่ฉันก็ไม่ว่าหรอก อย่าห่วงเลย”

เต๋อจวิ้นเม้มปาก “แต่ว่า...”

“ออกไปกับฉันก็ได้” กว้านเฮิงเสนอตัวขึ้นมา “นี่ก็ไม่ได้กลับบ้านนานแล้ว ว่าจะออกไปดูในเมืองเสียหน่อยว่ามีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปไหม พี่สะใภ้ไปด้วยกันเถะ”

เต๋อจวิ้นอยากจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล สุดท้ายสวี่ซีก็เออออไปกับกว้านเฮิงด้วย

“ไปเถอะคุณ ไปเปิดหูเปิดตาหน่อย นะ”

“…ก็ได้”

แม้ในใจจะต่อต้าน แต่เต๋อจวิ้นก็ไม่มีเหตุผลจะไปงัดสู้กับกว้านเฮิงได้เลย

ดังนั้นกิจวัตรวันนี้ของเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นจึงต่างออกไป เขากลับมาเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเป็นชุดสำหรับใส่ไปข้างนอก เนื่องจากไม่รู้ว่าจะไปไหนบ้างเลยเลือกชุดกลาง ๆ ที่ดูสุภาพมาใส่ เสื้อเชิ้ตแขนกระบอกมีเชือกเส้นเล็ก ๆ ผูกที่คอ กางเกงขายาวสีเทาเข้มสวมทับเสื้อเชิ้ตทำให้ช่วงขาเขาดูยาวขึ้น มองตัวเองในกระจกแล้วเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นรู้สึกเหมือนเขาไม่ได้แต่งตัวเพื่ออกไปข้างนอกมานานมาก

“อาจวิ้น เสร็จหรือยั-- โห”

สวี่ซีเข้ามาตามเข้าที่ห้อง พอเห็นเขาก็เบิกตากว้าง

“เหมือนไม่เห็นคุณแต่งตัวแบบนี้มานานมาก”

“ก็ไม่ได้ไปไหนเลยนี่” เต๋อจวิ้นพูดยิ้ม ๆ

“ไว้พาคุณไปออกงานบ้างดีไหม”

“ขี้เกียจแต่งตัว”

สวี่ซีหัวเราะ ยื่นมือมาลูบผมเขา “ตามใจคุณเลย”

พวกเขาเดินออกมาหน้าบ้าน ระหว่างทางเต๋อจวิ้นมอบหมายงานให้บริวารในบ้าน ก่อนจะออกมาเจอกว้านเฮิงยืนรออยู่ข้างรถ

“งั้นฉันไปทำงานก่อนนะ” สวี่ซีหันมาบอกเขา “ฝากกว้านเฮิงดูแลอาจวิ้นด้วยล่ะ”

“ฉันดูแลตัวเองได้น่า” เขาขมวดคิ้วใส่ สวี่ซีเลยยื่นมือมาดึงแก้มเขาเบา ๆ ทีหนึ่ง

“เที่ยวให้สนุกครับ ไว้ไปกินข้าวเย็นด้วยกันในเมือง”

“ร้านเดิมไหม” กว้านเฮิงถาม

“ร้านเดิม ๆ ร้านพี่คุน ไปละ เดี๋ยวสาย”

“เจอกัน”

สวี่ซีก้าวขึ้นรถ เต๋อจวิ้นมองจนรถลับหายไปตรงหัวมุมถนน จึงกลับมามองกว้านเฮิงอีกครั้ง

“จำเป็นต้องออกไปด้วยเหรอ”

“พี่สะใภ้แต่งตัวขนาดนี้แล้ว จะยกเลิกเหรอครับ”

เต๋อจวิ้นถอนหายใจ

“ไม่ต้องเรียกพี่สะใภ้ก็ได้ ฉันก็รุ่นเดียวกับสวี่ซี”

“งั้นผมเรียกอาจวิ้นเหมือนสวี่ซีได้ไหม”

เต๋อจวิ้นตวัดสายตามอง

“ไม่ตอบแปลว่าตกลงนะครับ งั้นเราขึ้นรถกันเถอะ เดี๋ยวจะสาย”

กว้านเฮิงรุนหลังเขาให้ขึ้นไปนั่งบนรถ แล้วตัวเองอ้อมไปนั่งอีกฝั่ง ก่อนจะสั่งให้คนขับรถเคลื่อนรถออกจากหน้าบ้าน

ตลอดทางไม่มีบทสนทนาใดเกิดขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขา เต๋อจวิ้นนั่งเงียบ ๆ มองสองข้างทางที่ไม่่ค่อยต่างจากในความทรงจำนัก ขณะที่กว้านเฮิงดูจะตื่นตากับทุกอย่าง เพียงแค่ไม่พูดมันออกมาตรง ๆ แต่เต๋อจวิ้นเห็นจากเงาในกระจก

รถเข้ามาถึงเขตชุมชนซึ่งไม่อนุญาตให้ขับรถเข้าไปอีก พวกเขาจึงตัดสินใจลงเดิน กว้านเฮิงสวมสูททับเชิ้ตของตัวเองแล้ว เดินมาหาเขาพร้อมกับร่มหนึ่งคัน

“แดดแรงอยู่นะครับ”

เต๋อจวิ้นหันมาขมวดคิ้วใส่ “ไม่ต้องหรอก”

“ผิวคุณขาว เดี๋ยวก็ไหม้หมดหรอก”

“เมื่อก่อนก็ออกมาแถวนี้บ่อย ไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไรเลย”

กว้านเฮิงยักไหล่ แล้วถือร่มเอง

“คุณไปหาเพื่อนก็ได้ เดี๋ยวฉันเดินรอบ ๆ นี้เอง”

“ไม่เป็นไร ผมนัดเพื่อนตอนเที่ยง เดินเป็นเพื่อนคุณรอบ ๆ ก่อนก็ได้”

กว้านเฮิงปฏิเสธทันควัน ทำเอาเต๋อจวิ้นคิดคำโต้เถียงต่อไม่ออก

แผนการจะเดินเล่นเที่ยวชมเมืองคนเดียวเพื่อจะได้ไม่ต้องอยู่ใกล้ลูกชายอาของสามีล่มลงตั้งแต่ยังไม่เริ่ม เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นหดหู่ใจเกินจะเอ่ย แต่เขาจะทำอะไรได้ ชายหนุ่มตัวเล็กตัดสินใจตั้งหน้าตั้งตาเดิน ถ้าอีกฝ่ายจะตามทันก็เอา แต่คนที่เติบโตมาในมณฑลนี้อย่างเขาจะพลาดให้เจ้าคนที่แทบไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่จับได้น่ะหรือ

พอเริ่มคิดอะไรสนุก ๆ ได้เต๋อจวิ้นก็รู้สึกว่าบางทีวันนี้อาจจะไม่ได้น่าเบื่อขนาดนั้น

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น” เขาหันมาพูดกับกว้านเฮิงตรง ๆ “ถ้าตามฉันทัน ก็ตามมา แต่ถ้าตามไม่ทันจนเลยเวลานัดของคุณแล้ว ก็เจอกันอีกทีที่ร้านอาหารเลย ตกลงไหม”

กว้านเฮิงเลิกคิ้ว “จะเล่นอะไรเหรอครับ”

“วิ่งไล่จับ”

สิ้นคำ เต๋อจวิ้นก็หมุนกายออกตัววิ่งทันที

กว้านเฮิงมองตามตาค้าง เขาเห็นเงาหลังเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นเข้าไปในตรอกหนึ่ง แต่ตัวเขาจะมีปัญญาไปตามทันได้ยังไง

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจอย่างหงุดหงิด ก่อนจะชะงักเมื่อรับรู้ได้ถึงอะไรบางอย่าง

_กลิ่นแบบนี้มัน..._

กลิ่นหอมของดอกลิลลี่ฟุ้งมาจากทิศทางที่เต๋อจวิ้นวิ่งไป กว้านเฮิงขมวดคิ้ว เมื่อวานเขาได้กลิ่นนี้มาจากตัวอีกฝ่าย แต่มันไม่ได้รุนแรงขนาดนี้

_หรือว่า_

พอคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้หนึ่งขึ้นมา ชายหนุ่มก็รีบวิ่งตามกลิ่นนั้นไปทันที

—

** _แปลก_ **

เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นรู้สึกว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปกติ

เขาสลัดหวงกว้านเฮิงหลุดแล้ว นั่นนับเป็นเรื่องน่ายินดี แต่เขากลับรู้สึกถึงสายตาที่จับจ้องมาทางเขาหลายสิบคู่ ทั้งที่เขาก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดแปลกไปจากคนอื่น

ชายหนุ่มเหลือบซ้ายแลขวา มีคนแอบมองเขาอยู่จริง ๆ จากหลายทิศทาง นี่มันอะไรกัน

เขาอยู่ในจตุรัสกลางเมืองที่มีผู้คนสัญจรมากมาย จู่ ๆ เต๋อจวิ้นก็รู้สึกอึดอัดและหายใจลำบาก เขามองไปรอบกาย พยายามหาสถานที่สำหรับพักผ่อน แต่กลับรู้สึกเวียนหัวตาลายขึ้นมาเสียดื้อ ๆ

ชายหนุ่มลงไปคุกเข่ากับพื้นอย่างหมดแรง หัวใจเต้นเร็วขึ้นอย่างผิดปกติ ถึงตอนนี้เต๋อจวิ้นพอจะรู้แล้วว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา

_ฮีต_

อาการที่ควรจะมาในอีกสองอาทิตย์จู่ ๆ มาเป็นอะไรตอนนี้ ชายหนุ่มหน้าซีดเผือดเมื่อนึกถึงความจริงที่ว่า ถ้าเขาเกิดฮีตเต็มขั้นขึ้นมากลางจตุรัส ไม่มีอัลฟ่าอยู่ข้างกาย ทั้งยังไม่มีรอยประทับจากผู้ที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นสามี จะเกิดอะไรขึ้น

เต๋อจวิ้นกำเสื้อตัวเองแน่นด้วยความอึดอัด ความรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบสลับกับอาการอึดอัดเป็นช่วง ๆ กำลังโจมตีเขา พร้อม ๆ กับการรับรู้ที่ชัดเจนขึ้น มีอัลฟ่าหลายคนกำลังตรงมาทางเขา

_กลิ่นของอาจวิ้นเป็นกลิ่นดอกไป่เหอ* หอมมากเลยนะ_

เสียงของสวี่ซีที่เคยพูดกับเขาตั้งแต่เจอกันแรก ๆ ดังขึ้น จะว่าไปตั้งแต่แต่งเข้าบ้านสกุลหวง เขาก็แทบไม่ได้ออกไปไหนเลย ยิ่งออกมาข้างนอกช่วงฮีตยิ่งเป็นไปไม่ได้ใหญ่

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขากำลังจะฮีตกลางที่สาธารณะ

_ทำยังไงดี_

ระบบความคิดตีรวนไปหมด เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นพยายามเพ่งสายตามองหาลู่ทางในการหลบไปอยู่ที่อื่น ให้ห่างไกลจากสายตาของอัลฟ่าอื่น ๆ มากที่สุด แต่กลับไม่เห็นทางเลย

กลางจตุรัสที่คนเดินไปมาและพร้อมจะพุ่งเข้าหาเขาได้ทุกเมื่อ สวี่ซีอยู่ห่างไปอีกหลายเขต จะมีก็แต่...

_หวงกว้านเฮิง_

คนที่เขาเพิ่งสลัดหลุดไปเมื่อครู่ แล้วก็อยากให้จะหายไปจากชีวิตเลยด้วยถ้าจะเข้ามาทำให้ความสงบสุขในชีวิตของเขาพังทลาย

แต่ตอนนี้เขานึกหน้าคนอื่นไม่ออกแล้ว

เต๋อจวิ้นหอบหายใจเร็วขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ในหูอื้ออึงไปหมด เสียงคนที่เคยได้ยินจากสามคนดูจะเป็นสามสิบคนในเวลาอันสั้น เขาเริ่มครองสติไว้ไม่ได้

ทันใดนั้นก็มีสัมผัสหนึ่งตรงหัวไหล่ พร้อมกับผ้าที่คลุมศีรษะเขา

เต๋อจวิ้นหันควับ อยากจะขืนตัวหนีแต่ได้ยินเสียงของอีกคนเสียก่อน

“ผมเอง พี่สะใภ้”

“…กว้านเฮิง?”

“ไปจากตรงนี้กันเถอะ ผมว่าไม่ปลอดภัยแล้ว” อีกฝ่ายโอบเขาเข้าใกล้ตัว “เอาเสื้อผมคลุมไว้ก่อนนะ กลิ่นของผมน่าจะพอเจือจางกลิ่นคุณได้”

เต๋อจวิ้นเงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างสับสน

“อย่าเพิ่งมองแบบนั้น เผื่อคุณจะลืมว่ากลิ่นของคุณมีปฏิกิริยากับทุกคนก็จริง แต่คนที่จะโดนหนักสุดคือผมที่เป็นคู่ชีวิตของคุณนะ”

เขาได้แต่ฟังกว้านเฮิงพูดประโยคยาว ๆ ทั้งที่จับใจความไม่ค่อยได้ แล้วซบหน้าลงกับแผ่นอกกว้างนั่นอย่างหมดแรง

กว้านเฮิงไม่พูดอะไรอีก แต่รีบพาเขาออกจากจตุรัสนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

—

**หวงกว้านเฮิงเชื่อเรื่องคู่ชีวิต**

ชีวิตเขาอยู่ไม่เป็นที่เป็นทาง เดี๋ยวเดินทางจากบ้านไปทำงานที่ต่างเมือง เดี๋ยวได้นั่งเรือไปเยี่ยมเพื่อนที่อีกฟากของมหาสมุทร นั่งเครื่องบินข้ามโลกก็ทำมาแล้ว ทุกครั้งที่ไปเยือนดินแดนต่าง ๆ กว้านเฮิงจะมองหาคนที่น่าจะเป็นคู่ชีวิตของเขาเสมอ

แต่ก็ไม่เคยพบเจอเลย

เขาผ่านคู่นอนมามากมาย พอ ๆ กับจำนวนครั้งที่ตม.แต่ละประเทศประทับตราลงในหนังสือเดินทาง แต่ก็ไม่มีใครที่เขาผูกพันหรืออยากสานต่อความสัมพันธ์ใด ๆ จะว่าเขายึดติดกับเรื่องคู่ชีวิตก็ใช่ เพื่อนเขาหลายคนไม่เชื่อเรื่องพวกนี้ แต่สำหรับกว้านเฮิงที่เคยเห็นพ่อแม่ที่อยู่ด้วยกันมาตลอดเพราะเป็นทั้งคนรักและคู่ชีวิต มันทำให้เขาอยากตามหาอีกครึ่งหนึ่งของตัวเองให้เจอบ้าง

ในโลกที่โอเมก้ามีอยู่มากมาย คู่ชีวิตของเขาจะอยู่ตรงไหนกัน กว้านเฮิงไม่รู้เลย

เขารับหน้าที่ดูแลกิจการส่วนคาสิโนของสกุลหวง งานรัดตัวจนแทบไม่ได้กลับบ้าน แม้แต่งานแต่งของหวงสวี่ซี ลูกชายคนโตของตระกูลเขาก็ไม่ได้เดินทางมาร่วม ได้แต่ส่งเงินและถ้อยคำแสดงความยินดีมาให้ เล่าลือกันในหมู่ญาติว่าเจ้าสาวของสวี่ซีเพียบพร้อมนัก แม้ฐานะทางบ้านจะไม่อาจสู้สกุลหวงได้ แต่ก็ไม่ยากจน มีการศึกษา หน้าตาดี มารยาทน่ารักเรียบร้อย เป็นที่ถูกอกถูกใจคุณลุงคุณป้าของเขามาก จึงได้ไปทาบทามมาให้สวี่ซีจนตบแต่งกันเรียบร้อย

_บางทีผู้หญิงคนนั้นอาจจะเป็นคู่ชีวิตของสวี่ซี_ เขาเคยคิดแบบนั้น กระทั่งได้พบเจออีกฝ่ายจัง ๆ จึงรู้ว่าตนคิดผิดไปหลายอย่าง

อย่างแรก เจ้าสาวของสวี่ซีเป็นชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดีมาก สมกับที่เล่ากันมาว่าหน้าตาเพียบพร้อม กว้านเฮิงสะดุดนัยน์ตาสีเข้มที่ฉายแววไม่ยอมใครอยู่เสมอนั่นเป็นอย่างแรก ก่อนจะสะดุดรอยยิ้มน้อย ๆ ของอีกฝ่ายเป็นอย่างที่สอง

เรื่องถัดมาที่เขาคิดผิดก็คือ เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นคนนี้ แม้จะดูเหมาะสมกับสวี่ซีไปหมดทุกอย่าง ยืนข้างกันก็เป็นภาพที่งดงาม แต่เขาไม่ใช่คู่ชีวิตของสวี่ซี

แค่มองตากันกว้านเฮิงก็รู้แล้ว

_คนที่แตกต่างจากคนอื่น ๆ คนที่เป็นคู่ชีวิตของเราน่ะ แค่สบตากันก็รู้แล้ว_

ถ้อยคำของพ่อของเขาดังอยู่ในหัวทุกครั้งที่เขาบังเอิญสบสายตากับเซียวเต๋อจวิ้น

และจูบในห้องหนังสือของสวี่ซีนั่นก็พิสูจน์ทุกอย่างแล้วจริง ๆ -- เขากับเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นเป็นคู่ชีวิตกัน

แต่จะทำอย่างไรต่อไปดี แค่การรู้ว่าเซียวเต๋อจวิ้นเป็นคู่แท้ของเขาไม่ได้ลบล้างเรื่องที่เต๋อจวิ้นแต่งงานกับสวี่ซีและอยู่ในฐานะพี่สะใภ้ของเขา กว้านเฮิงเดาว่าเต๋อจวิ้นไม่ได้รักสวี่ซีในฐานะคนรัก เพราะจนถึงตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่มีการประทับตราใด ๆ หากรักกันมากจริง ๆ ก็คงไม่ลังเลไปแล้ว แต่สำหรับสวี่ซี... กว้านเฮิงที่เห็นอีกฝ่ายมาตลอดย่อมดูรู้เลยว่า มีความรู้สึกดี ๆ ให้ภรรยามากอยู่

จะไปเอ่ยปากบอกตรง ๆ ว่า “สวี่ซี ภรรยาของนายคือคู่ชีวิตของฉัน” มีหวังโดนมีดเสียบกบาลพอดี แต่คนอย่างกว้านเฮิงที่ตัดสัมพันธ์ทุกอย่างเพื่อรอคอยคู่แท้ของตนเอง เขาคงปล่อยโอกาสนี้ไปไม่ได้

แต่จะรอจังหวะไหนเนี่ยสิ...

แล้วดูเหมือนพระเจ้าจะเห็นใจเขา มอบโอกาสอันดีงามมาให้จริง ๆ เสียด้วย

—

**ร้านอาหารที่อยู่ในตรอกเล็ก ๆ ไม่ห่างจากจตุรัสมากคือจุดที่สวี่ซีนัดพวกเขาไว้ตอนเย็น** แต่นี่เพิ่งสิบโมง กว้านเฮิงก็มาอยู่ตรงหน้าร้านเสียแล้ว

เขาประคองร่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงของเต๋อจวิ้นไว้ แล้วเคาะประตูร้านรัว ๆ อยู่ห้าหกครั้ง

ประตูเปิดออกพร้อมสีหน้าหงุดหงิดของหนึ่งในหุ้นส่วนร้านที่เขาคุ้นชิน หลี่หย่งชินขมวดคิ้วแน่ตอนเปิดประตู ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้างเมื่อเห็นเขา

“กว้านเฮิง มาได้ไงเนี่ย”

“พี่ชิน ขอเข้าไปก่อน ตอนนี้รีบมาก”

“แต่ร้านยังไม่เปิ-- เดี๋ยว นั่นใคร”

เขาไม่มีเวลาอธิบาย รีบพาร่างของเต๋อจวิ้นเข้ามาด้านใน ในภัตตาคารอาหารจีนไร้ผู้คน มีเพียงโต๊ะและเก้าอี้ที่ตั้งเรียงรายไว้รอแขกมาใช้ ตรงเคาท์เตอร์บาร์ไม่มีพนักงานสักคน

“พี่คุนล่ะ”

“อยู่ข้างบน นี่มันอะไรกัน” หลี่หย่งชินขมวดคิ้ว “กลิ่นแรงขนาดนี้ จะฮีตเหรอ”

“อืม” เขาพยักหน้ารับ “มันกะทันหันน่ะ พอจะมีห้องให้ไหม”

“แล้วเขาเป็นใคร ไม่เห็นหน้าเลย”

กว้านเฮิงถอนหายใจ ดึงเสื้อตัวเองที่คลุมเต๋อจวิ้นอยู่ หย่งชินเห็นแล้วอ้าปากค้าง

“เฮ้ย นี่มันสะใภ้สกุลหวง”

“ใช่ พี่สะใภ้ผมเอง ขอห้องหน่อยได้ไหม จะแย่แล้วเนี่ย”

“ได้ ๆ” หย่งชินชี้ไปที่บันได “ขึ้นไปชั้นบน ห้องริมสุดทางเดินเลย เดี๋ยวฉันไปหายาระงับให้ น่าจะมีติด ๆ ไว้”

เขาพยักหน้ารับ แล้วประคองร่างเต๋อจวิ้นขึ้นไปด้านบน

ห้องพักที่หย่งชินแนะนำน่าจะเป็นห้องรับแขกของพี่คุน ด้านล่างร้านเป็นภัตตาคารก็จริง แต่ด้านบนเป็นห้องเช่าที่เปิดไว้ให้พวกนักท่องเที่ยว ส่วนชั้นสองเป็นเขตที่อยู่อาศัยของพี่คุนเจ้าของร้าน เมื่อเปิดประตูเข้าไปก็พบเตียงขนาดห้าฟุตและเครื่องเรือนเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ กว้านเฮิงวางร่างเต๋อจวิ้นลงที่เตียงแล้วเดินไปปิดประตูห้อง

เซียวเต๋อจวิ้นนอนตะแคงหอบหายใจอยู่บนที่นอน ใบหน้าขาวแดงจัด ท่าทางเหมือนคนเป็นไข้

กว้านเฮิงมองภาพตรงหน้าแล้วได้แต่กัดริมฝีปาก กลิ่นหอมของเต๋อจวิ้นฟุ้งไปทั่วห้อง เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรช่วยอีกฝ่ายให้บรรเทาจากอาการตอนนี้ยังไงดี แต่สัญชาตญาณมันน่ากลัวมาก

มองริมฝีปากที่แดงเรื่อจากความร้อนในกายแล้วกว้านเฮิงก็ได้แต่ลูบหน้าตัวเองแล้วหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ หากเขาทำอะไรเกินเลยไปโดยที่เต๋อจวิ้นไม่ยินยอม เรื่องคงจะบานปลาย

แค่จูบเขาในห้องหนังสือสามีเขาก็ดูเป็นคนเลวมากพออยู่แล้ว

กว้านเฮิงกระสับกระส่ายไม่ต่างกับคนบนเตียง เขารอหย่งชินเอายาขึ้นมาให้ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่มาเสียที

พอขยับเข้าไปใกล้ ก็เห็นตาที่เคยดุของเต๋อจวิ้นปรือปรอย

“…ออกไป...”

แล้วก็เปล่งเสียงแหบพร่าออกมา

กว้านเฮิงมองผมที่ปรกหน้าปรกตาคนตรงหน้า เหงื่อเม็ดเล็ก ๆ อาบทั่วร่าง หอบหายใจหนักเหมือนวิ่งมาเป็นสิบกิโลแต่ก็ยังไม่วายปากดีไล่เขาอีก

“จะให้ผมออกไปไหน”

“ไปไหนก็ได้...” เต๋อจวิ้นหายใจแรง “กลิ่นนายมัน...”

_กลิ่น?_

กว้านเฮิงเกือบลืมไปแล้ว กลิ่นของอัลฟ่าจะมีผลตอนโอเมก้าฮีต แต่สำหรับคู่ชีวิตมันคงรุนแรงกว่าเดิม เพราะตอนนี้เขาก็รู้สึกอยากกอดคนตรงหน้าแทบบ้า แต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มากกว่ายืนมองอยู่ข้างเตียงเพราะคำว่าศีลธรรม

“ถ้าจะไม่ทำอะไรให้ดีขึ้น...” เต๋อจวิ้นยังพูดต่อ “...ก็ออกไป”

กว้านเฮิงขมวดคิ้ว

“ปกติเวลาฮีตคุณทำยัง สวี่ซีช่วยเหรอ”

เต๋อจวิ้นเงียบไปเหมือนใช้ความคิด ก่อนจะตอบเสียงเบา

“อืม”

“ช่วยยังไง”

คนโดนถามตวัดสายตามามองเขา ตาดุ ๆ ที่เต็มไปด้วยแรงอารมณ์พอมาจ้องเขาแบบนี้ก็ทำเอารู้สึกแปลก ๆ อยู่เหมือนกัน

“ไม่แน่ใจ” เต๋อจวิ้นว่า “ฉันจำไม่ค่อยได้ มัน...ไม่ค่อยมีสติ”

_ก็น่าอยู่หรอก_

กว้านเฮิงมองไปที่ประตูสลับกับคนบนเตียง อาการเต๋อจวิ้นดูจะหนักหนาพอสมควรและคงไม่หยุดส่งกลิ่นหอมไปทั่วแน่ ๆ ถ้าไม่ทำอะไรสักอย่างให้อาการฮีตลดลง หย่งชินก็ดูจะหายาให้เขาไม่ได้ในครึ่งชั่วโมงนี้ หายไปนานจนเขาทำตัวไม่ถูก

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจกับตัวเอง

“ขออนุญาตนะ สวี่ซี”

ก่อนจะเดินไปล็อกประตู

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่อยากให้ยาวมาก เพราะเดี๋ยวดอง ไม่เกิน 4 ตอนต้องจบค่ะ นี่ก็ครึ่งนึงแล้ว (ออกมาจะครบยูนิตจีนแล้ว)
> 
> เป็นกำลังใจให้นายกว้านเฮิงด้วยนะคะ


End file.
